


It's Just Brown Water

by alecdvnpt



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecdvnpt/pseuds/alecdvnpt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty, Zane, Nick and Kelly are at a cafe catching up over coffee when Ty gets the opportunity to talk to Nick in the hopes of rebuilding a few bridges between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Brown Water

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to amirosebooks and dontkissthemonkeys for helping me beta the shit out of this.

“So, you all caught up yet?” Zane asked as the four of them sat down with their drinks, turning to Nick with what Ty thought was just a hint of overexcitement.

“You two are dorking over something, aren’t you?” asked Ty. He shot Zane a pointed glance as he grabbed a seat between Zane and Kelly. He turned to his right and mouthed, _Zombies?_

_Probably_ , Kelly mouthed back, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

Ty rolled his eyes and threw Zane a side-glance. He was smirking as he twirled the stirrer in his cup. Ty held back the urge to flick him, deciding to kick him under the table instead. _Real mature, Grady._ “Yeah, keep that look, Garrett.”

Zane smiled lewdly and leaned over, pressing himself against Ty’s side as he nuzzled up and down Ty’s jaw. “You going to make me, doll?”

Ty shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Zane’s almost pornographic voice shot went straight down his pants. 

“Fuck,” he hissed, torn between wanting Zane to fuck off and needing Zane to fuck him senseless. He idly wondered how it had been a while since either of them had been arrested for public indecency. Ty swallowed, and kept his eyes focused on the cafe’s entrance, randomly filing away faces as he fought not to think about the hand that Zane was snaking up his thigh. He smacked it away with a hiss and glared at his fiancé.

“Dammit!” said Kelly between fits of laughter. He slammed his fist on the table, shocking Ty out of his lust-hazed moment. Ty frowned as he watched Kelly hand Zane a twenty-dollar bill before sharing a laugh together.

“What’s that?” Ty demanded, his eyes narrowing between his friend and his fiancé.

To Zane’s credit, he managed to look a little guilty as Ty turned to fully face him. Ty bit his lip as Zane reached out and tucked the bill into his shirt pocket.

“For your troubles,” Zane said playfully. Before Ty could say a word, Zane lunged forward and stole a kiss, chuckling as he pulled away. He leaned back in his seat and shot Kelly a smug look. “He bet me that I wouldn’t do that in public.”

Ty blinked, his voice all of a sudden raspy. “Do what?”

“Turn you on.”

Ty snickered as he rearranged himself. “Easy money.”

“Whoa there,” Kelly laughed. He turned and smacked Nick in the chest. “See? I’m not the only one who does that.”

Ty reached for his hand, eyes never leaving Zane’s as he kissed his knuckles, smiling lasciviously at Zane’s sharp intake of breath. “Turnabout’s fair play, baby.”

“Behave,” Nick chastised before throwing his arm around Kelly’s shoulder with a smile.

Ty snorted.

“So, Zombies.” Kelly’s face was laden with false excitement.

Nick and Zane shook as they snickered quietly between themselves, sharing a look that made Ty growl.

“I’m halfway through the second season,” said Nick. His eyes shifted to Kelly and a dopey grin appeared. “Things keep getting in the way. Been a little busy.”

Zane suppressed a laugh. He stretched his arm along the back of Ty’s chair and grinned. “I can see that.”

Ty jerked his head side to side. “No no. I don’t want to hear any of that,” he cried. “Change the topic.”

Zane snickered. “So, zombies.”

Ty waved his hand in a round-a-bout fashion. “Next.”

“I know you’ve been watching all the recorded episodes,” Zane teased. “Admit it, you like it.”

“That show you gave him at the hospital?” Ty asked, jerking his thumb at Nick.

Zane nodded.

Ty sat back and crossed his arms. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Are you pouting?” Zane laughed. “The DVR doesn’t lie, Ty. And unless someone’s been coming over while I’m at work, it’s all you, baby.”

“Traitor,” Ty muttered back. He sat up, eyeing Zane, Nick and Kelly, daring them to say something. “And for the record, I only watched it for research.”

Kelly laughed. “Research? What kind of research?”

“Hey!” Ty defended. “I’m marrying the guy,” he said, hand gesturing towards Zane. “Figured it’s about time I figured out what else he likes.”

Kelly grinned widely. “You mean aside from fucking you?”

Nick and Zane snorted in chorus.

“I like blueberries, too,” Zane offered.

Ty ignored him. “It helps pass the time,” Ty shrugged before pointing to Kelly. “And I’m not talking about this in front of you.”

Nick laughed. “A bit late for that, Ty.”

Ty scoffed. To his relief, he was given a reprieve as the Kelly started off about Nick’s boat. Ty listened with half an ear, as he slowly raked his eyes across the cafe, his mind already a million miles away. He laughed and nodded when everyone else did but otherwise remained quiet. He found himself staring at Nick every now and again, a small twist growing within him at the slight awkwardness Nick was trying to hide beneath the laughter. Even the casual way Nick was sprawled on his chair was a tell – he was overcompensating. He was fairly certain Kelly had noticed it, too. Shifting in his seat, Ty rolled his eyes when he realised the conversation had turned back to zombies.

“Thanks for the rounds by the way,” Nick laughed.

Zane waved it off with a grin. “Just glad we didn’t have to use them on you. Would’ve been a waste.”

Nick raised a brow. “You were going to use my own gun on me? Not cool, man.”

Kelly cocked his head in thought. “You’re a zombie, what do you care?”

“Kelly wanted to sell your boat to fund zombie research,” said Zane, laughing at the scowl on Nick’s face.

“What?”

“He said the Doc wanted to sell the boat.” Ty smirked at the dirty look Kelly threw him and Zane.

“They’re joking,” Kelly said hurriedly. “I wouldn’t sell your boat. I like that boat. I’d fight for it in court.”

Nick stared at Kelly for a short moment. “Gee, that’s kind of romantic, Doc.”

Kelly shrugged nonchalantly as he turned to his drink. “I have my moments,” he said, giving Nick a side glance, before the four of them erupted in laughter. Still chortling, Kelly cleared his throat and raised his bottle for a toast. “To us getting married,” he managed to say before snickering. “And to Ty because he has to sign a pre-nup and I don’t – _oww!_ ”

Zane had smacked Kelly on upside the head, gaining looks of surprise and amusement from their neighbours.

He rolled his eyes before grinning at Ty. “My riches are yours to plunder as you see fit.”

“Don’t let your mother hear you say that,” said Ty, chuckling as he leaned into Zane. “She’d have a coronary.” His eyes narrowed at the glint in Zane’s eyes.

Zane grinned mischievously. “Maybe we can leave her a voicemail.”

“You really don’t want to start a marriage with death threats from your mother-in-law,” Kelly said as-a-matter-of-factly. “It’s bad form.”

Ty flipped him off before the four of them dissolved into fits of laughter. 

He sipped at his drink and then grimaced. “This isn’t hot chocolate,” he said, eyeing the watery contents of his cup with a frown before setting it down and nudging it away from him. “That’s just muddy, brown water.”

Kelly snickered and Nick offered a sympathetic smile.

“That doesn’t sound sanitary,” Zane replied as he examined the offending beverage. 

“Told you,” Kelly said as he flipped his bottle of apple juice in the air. “You never listen.”

Ty snorted. “Shut up.” He leaned into Zane, eyeing his fiancé’s steaming cup of coffee with a hopeful glance. “Can I have some of that?”

Zane raised his eyebrows. “You don’t like coffee.”

Ty shrugged. “If I add it to brown water I might,” he answered, reaching for the glass and carefully pouring a little into his cup. He gave it a quick mix and took a sip. “Or maybe not.”

Zane chuckled and leaned over to kiss Ty on the temple. “It’s a good thing you’re cute.”

“Like a puppy,” Kelly chimed in. “Can he roll over?”

Ty growled. “How about I teach you how to play dead,” he shot back before glaring at Zane. “And you, you’re in trouble. You’re supposed to be on my side - always.”

Zane held up his hands in surrender, his body shaking with silent laughter. “After we say ‘I do,’ I promise.”

Ty flipped him off with a muttered “I hate you all,” before succumbing to his own laughter.

As the conversation flowed and ebbed, Ty let his mind drift, he noticed the way the couple in the far right corner always moved in tandem, the way the barista would twist his moustache after every order, they way Kelly and Nick seemed to gravitate around each other, smiling, laughing, leering. It made Ty wonder how out of touch he’d been that he hadn’t noticed – not that he’d had much of an opportunity to. But even Zane had picked up on them. Zane. That was it. He blamed Zane for making him blind to everything else with a pulse. It was all Zane’s fault.

Ty shook his head clear when he realised Zane was calling his name. Nick was frowning at him. “What?”

Zane’s face flashed with worry. “You okay?”

Ty nodded with a flush. “I’m good,” he replied, smiling. “Just got a little carried away up here.” Ty tapped his head. “What were we talking about?”

Zane stared at him for a short while longer before the conversation continued. Ty listened with feigned interest, nodding here and there as appropriate before he caught himself staring at Nick again. He tensed as an ache settled in his chest.

“I’m going to get another drink,” Ty said abruptly, pushing his chair back. “You guys want anything?”

Kelly frowned. “I’ll go with you.” He stood up and followed after Ty as they made their way up to the counter.

They ordered their drinks quickly and Ty turned to Kelly with a sigh. “Is he still pissed at me?”

“He’s not as fine with it as he seems.” Kelly tossed him a sympathetic smile. “If that makes it any better.”

Ty nodded. They grabbed their drinks and as he took a step towards their table, he faltered. “I don’t know how to fix this, Doc.”

“Think you can?”

Ty frowned. “You think I can’t?”

Kelly shrugged. “I asked you first.”

“I have to.” Ty tightened his hold on his cup, hot tea sloshing onto his skin but he didn’t care. “He’s my best friend,” he said softly. “We’ve always been there for each other. I can’t lose him. Not again.”

Kelly placed a hand on Ty’s shoulder and gave an encouraging squeeze. “Tell him that. He needs to know that you’ll be there for him, too, and that he’s more than just a 1-800-man-with-a-gun service.”

Ty nodded. “I realise that, thanks.”

Kelly grinned. “You should thank Zane, I’m just stealing his lines.”

“Big of you to admit it,” Ty replied with a smirk.

“He’s a good guy.”

“It’s why I’m marrying him,” Ty said easily. He furrowed his brows and dragged his eyes away from Zane to look at Kelly. “Wait, when did he–”

“Oh we have a thing,” Kelly said conspiratorially before breaking into laughter at the horror blooming on Ty’s face. “Come on,” he said, tugging Ty by the arm. “You guys need to do your bonding thing.”

Ty barely moved. “Wait– you have a thing? With Zane?” he sputtered before Kelly finally shoved him. “What–”

“Focus, Ty,” said Kelly. “A face that gets you whatever you want from Zane – you got one?”

Ty blinked. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Try it on Nick,” Kelly suggested. “It couldn’t hurt.” He paused. “Unless it’s your sex face– No, never mind, forget it.” He shrugged and turned towards Nick.

Ty choked a laugh, shaking his head as they weaved their way back to their table.

Kelly quickly moved to stand behind Zane, hands braced on Zane’s shoulders  a failed attempt at an innocent smile on his face. Ty thought he looked more like the Cheshire cat.

“What’s going on?” Zane looked at Ty and Kelly in confusion.

Before Ty could answer, Kelly bent down to whisper into Zane’s ear and he watched as understanding registered on Zane’s face. They shared a look and Zane nodded imperceptibly, biting his lip as he looked at Ty.

“Come on, Zane,” Kelly urged. “Let's go powder our noses.”

Ty rolled his eyes.

Zane stood up, quickly moved to Ty’s side and kissed his cheek with a whispered “Good luck” before following after Kelly.

“What was that about?” Nick asked, brows furrowed in confusion, he stared after Kelly who simply raised a hand and waved back.

Ty shook his head and dropped to his seat. He ran a hand through his hair with a frustrated sigh before dropping it to the table. He drummed the table with his fingers, occasionally running his nails back and forth against the grain. “I need something stiff right now.”

Nick pointed in the direction their partners had left. “Zane’s that way,” he said with a smirk.

“Shut up.”

Nick shrugged and stared at his drink.

A silent minute passed between them and Ty’s fingers began to drum faster as he warred with himself over what to say – not that it would matter much. He knew well enough that there was nothing he could say that could magically heal the wound in their friendship. The most he could hope for was for Nick to give the wound a chance to heal.

“I’m sorry, O,” Ty said softly. The tightness in his chest made it hard to breath. “For fucking up. For what I said about Eli, for being the shit friend I’ve been all these years - everything.”

Nick raised his head and fixed his gaze on Ty for a long moment before nodding. “You’ve already said so.”

Ty ran his teeth over his lower lip. “Nick…”

“I get it, Ty,” Nick said tiredly. “You were under orders. I get it. But you looked me in the eye and lied to my face. You made _me_ a liar. I’ve got more than a good reason to be a little pissed at you.”

Ty nodded, relieved that Nick was at least talking to him instead of shutting him out. “You can be pissed at me for as long as you need to be. I just need to know that we’ll be good when you’re done.”

“I don’t know, Ty,” Nick admitted with a frown. “How did Zane forgive you?”

Ty shrugged. “Who says he has?”

Nick’s brows rose sharply in surprise. “He’s not throwing you around anymore and you’re getting married.”

“Lifetime penance?”

Nick snorted. “Is that a joke?”

“Was it funny?” asked Ty, cocking his head to the side.

Nick shook his head.

“Then I guess not,” Ty replied before the silence between them was engulfed by the noise. “O…” he choked out. “All the shit you said in Scotland – did you mean it?”

Nick’s face hardened. “I said a lot in Scotland.”

Ty shifted his hands to his lap, nervously rubbing them on his jeans. “Bullet between the eyes,” he reminded.

Nick nodded.

“Was all that bullshit or do you really believe it?”

Nick sighed. “And what if I do?”

Ty stared at Nick in the eye. “Then I guess you don’t know me as well as you think you do,” Ty said, fighting the urge to drop his gaze. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders; his eyes were locked on Nick. “Otherwise you’d know all that crap you spouted about feeling bad at your funeral was complete bullshit.”

Nick lowered his gaze to table.

“You’re on the list, Nick, and you’re fucking near the top – right there with my family and Zane. You’re family, O, and that’s never going to change.”

“What are you talking about, Ty?”

“The short list of people I will never screw over,” Ty cried. 

“You screwed all of us over pretty well,” Nick hissed.

Ty rubbed his face in frustration. “I did the best I could, and I’m sorry if that wasn’t fucking good enough. I didn’t want you, Kelly, Owen, Digger and Eli paying for my mistakes,” he said quietly. “I lied to you. It was the lesser of two evils. Tell me you would’ve rather served the NIA. Tell me I chose wrong.” He a made frustrated noise. “I follow orders Nick. It’s who I am, but don’t for a second doubt that I’d be right there taking the bullet if someone was trying to kill you. Whether you forgive me or not, whether you trust me or not, you have to at least believe that.”

Nick was silent, head down, brows furrowed and eyes fixed on the table.

Finally, Ty said, “You may be done risking your life for me but, dammit, I’ll never stop risking mine for you.” He watched Nick for a long moment, hoping to see any sign that he was getting through to him at all. Nick continued to stare at the table, his fists clenched tightly beside his drink.

Ty sighed. “You want me gone? Then just say so.”

Nick’s gaze snapped up at the question, brows raised and eyes wide as he finally looked at Ty. “What?”

“Do you want me gone? I don’t want to lose you, Nick, but I’m not going to stick around if you’d rather I fuck off.”

“So you’re not even going to try? And how’s that going to work, Ty? What about Zane? Kelly’s friends with him. Hell, I’m friends with him. You going to tell us to fuck off, too?”

“I’m not talking about Zane!” Ty gritted his teeth. “I’m talking about you and me. I’m not going to try if there’s absolutely no chance, Nick. But you give me one and I swear to god I’ll find a way to make all this up to you somehow.”

“How romantic,” Nick replied wryly. 

“So what’s it gonna be, O?”

Long moments passed as Ty waited in silence, his hands clenching and unclenching beneath the table. At his wit’s end, Ty stilled and moved to get up when Nick finally scoffed and shook his head.

“You’re a real asshole, Ty.” Nick sighed, his sharp green eyes trained on Ty. “You’re a manipulative bastard and an asshole, but despite all that, you’re my brother and I love you.” Shaking his head, Nick managed a small smile as he dropped his gaze to his clasped hands. “But I’m still pissed at you.”

Ty smiled in relief as he let his head hang, the tightness in his chest easing somewhat. “No, I know. I get that. I broke your trust. I just need the chance to earn it back,” said Ty.

“What makes you think I’m going to give it to you?” asked Nick, grinning.

Ty smirked as he took a swill of his tea, shrugging noncommittally. “Just a gut a feeling.”

“Probably the beans you had for lunch.”

Ty frowned and looked at his belly, patting it uncomfortably. “Yeah, those were gross. Kelly’s banned from choosing where we eat for the rest of the year.”

Nick couldn’t hold back his laughter. “He’s been having an off week. I think he’s lost his sea legs.”

“He’s Navy,” Ty pointed out.

“That’s what makes it funny.”

Ty chuckled as he savoured the easiness growing between them. “So we good?”

Nick stared at Ty for a good long minute before nodding, “Yeah, we will be.”

“You going to give me that chance?”

Nick smirked. “You’re usually the ‘do what you want’ kind of guy. Since when do you ask?”

Ty shrugged. “Doesn’t really work all that well for me, does it?”

“Zane did eventually say yes,” Nick pointed out.

“He said no a few too many times before that.”

Nick laughed. “Not my fault you kept fucking up. I hit home run on the first bat.”

Ty snorted and pulled up his sleeves. “Yeah, laugh it up, Irish. At least this is my first run at the altar,” he retorted smugly. “Can’t say the same for you two.”

Nick scowled and leaned forward, taking a swipe at Ty’s head. Missing completely, he kicked at Ty’s shins under the table instead.

“Oh that’s mature.”

Ty turned around to see Kelly’s smirk over Zane’s shoulder. “Hey,” he greeted with a smile as Zane patted his head lovingly. 

“You guys done making up yet?” Zane waited a beat, looking between Nick and Ty who both shrugged. He rolled his eyes. “Let’s get out of here.”

Nick raised his eyebrows. “Got somewhere to be, Garrett?”

Zane chuckled and tilted his head towards Kelly. “I don’t but Kelly says that your shower door needs a new handle. Didn’t know you were that bendy.”

“I really don’t want to know,” Ty muttered to himself.

“God, he’s bendy,” Kelly chimed in as he plopped himself beside a reddening Nick. “I’d tell you two to kiss and make up but I think that might hurt Zane’s feelings.”

Zane raised a brow at Kelly. “Not averse to sharing him?” he asked, nodding his head towards Nick. He made a show of eyeing Nick up and down before winking.

Kelly smacked his lips and waggled his eyebrows. “You interested?”

Ty made a choked sound as he kicked Zane beneath the table. “I hate you all,” he cried before standing sharply. “Let’s get out of here.” He glared at the three of them, daring them to say no.

Nick blinked in surprise as he stared between Kelly and Zane. He rubbed his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. He hung his head for a moment before his shoulders began to shake gently. Shaking his head, he muttered something under his breath before raising his gaze to Ty. The two shared a look – a silent promise – before Nick finally smiled.

“Yeah, let’s go.”


End file.
